End of the Gang
by CyberMorph
Summary: Fred is at the end of his ropes when he accidentally destroys the Mystery Machine and inevitably his way of life. Fred has tourettes.


**End of the Gang**

**Written: September 13, 2011**

**By: CyberMorph**

_Fred is at the end of his ropes when he accidentally destroys the Mystery Machine and inevitably his way of life._

Once again, Fred was driving down the freeway at night while there was a thunder storm going on. The rest of the gang were sleeping was Fred continued on down the road. "Finally some peace and quiet." Fred said to himself quietly. He saw Daphne was sleeping beside him in the passenger seat. He looked in the back to see if anyone was awake, but all of them were sound asleep. Fred took control of the wheel with one hand and made sure to be discrete about groping Daphne, so she doesn't wake up. Fred actually had a sinister looking smile on his face as he kept groping Daphne's breasts as she slept. He eventually got too into it and grabbed her with both hands. All of a sudden the mystery machine started to shake violently which woke everyone up and Fred quickly put his hands on the wheel. "Oh shit!" Fred screamed and turned the wheel quickly to the left, but that only caused the van to tip over and slide down a mountain side. Everyone was screaming and slamming into walls as the van was rolling down the cliff.

The Mystery Machine was totaled. It was just a heap of green metal and was smoking. Fred opened his door which just fell off it's hinges and rubbed his head groaning. He then got pissed off and kicked the van as hard as he could. The back doors were just mangled up but Shaggy and Scooby came crawling out of the wreckage.

"Ugh, like, what happened man?" Said Shaggy as he rubbed his head.

Fred just walked hastily over to him and smacked him. "I lost control of the fucking VAN!... IDIOT!" He shouted then went to check on Daphne. He saw her bleeding from the head with her eyes open not breathing. "Oh fuck." Fred said as he turned away.

"Like, how is Daphne?"

Fred just looked in the back and saw that Velma suffered the same fate as Daphne did. He straightened back up with a worried look on his face, then it went right back to being mad. "Okay Shaggy did you see what happened right before we fell off the cliff?"

Shaggy stroked his chin. "Hmmm, now that you mention it, I do remember the van bumping like, up and down."

"Anything else?"

"No man, it just went like, pew!" Shaggy mimicking the van flying off the cliff with his hands. "Why do you ask Fred?"

Fred just walked back to the wreckage and ran both hands down his face then turned back to Shaggy. "Well Shaggy, Scooby... Daphne and Velma are dead."

Shaggy just got on his knees and started crying. Scooby started whimpering along. Fred's tourettes started kicking in, as his pills were in the van all destroyed. He picked Shaggy up to his feet violently and slapped him with his backhand. "OW! Like, what was that for man?"

"Shut the FUCK up, and take the losses like a man!"

"Well sOrrY Fred," Said Shaggy wiping his tears "but Daphne just died, and we had sex for the first time yesterday!" Shaggy then turned away from Fred sobbing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Fred and spun Shaggy around and shook him by his shoulders. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD SEX?" He continued screaming in his face. Scooby just sat there watching.

"I mean like, we did it man! While in that like, mansion, we went into the bedroom and fucked!" He said.

Fred's vein started popping out of his forehead and started getting red in the face. He made a clenched fist and punched Shaggy square in the nose which sent him to the ground.

"Ow! What the f-... like, fuck you man!" Yelled Shaggy who got up.

Scooby interrupted them. "Ruy's! srop righting!"

"Oh shut the fuck up. Your speech impediment is really getting old now Scooby!" Fred insulted. Scooby just ran through the woods crying, and had enough of Fred's continues insults and beat downs. "Great. Just great!" Said Fred sarcastically as he flung his arms in the air.

Shaggy was checking his nose for blood but didn't come across any. "Like, now what man? The next town is like, 50 miles away."

"Thanks Shaggy for stating the obvious." Said Fred as he rolled his eyes. "Alright we have to start a fire, and we'll walk to town tomorrow. Hey Shaggy give me your lighter. I know you have one to smoke all that weed with."

"Like, I don't smoke weed man..." Shaggy said with shifty eyes.

Fred just punched him in the gut then kicked him between the legs which sent Shaggy curling on the ground groaning in pain. Fred just reached down and pulled the lighter out of Shaggy's pocket. "Thanks." He said and started gathering dry kindle. Shaggy eventually got up, but fell back down in pure agony.

Eventually a fire was going. It crackled every time Fred poked it with a stick. "Like, I'm hungry man." Said Shaggy.

"...Then go find some FUCKING FOOD! GOD!" Fred said all pissed off and threw the stick he was poking the fire with at Shaggy's face. Shaggy just shielded his face so no harm was done.

"Like, what's your problem man?" Shaggy asked as he walked back to the van but didn't get an answer. Fred was just staring into the fire, realizing the days of solving mysteries with his gang were over. Sure they lived on stolen credit cards and swiped a few things from people they helped, but Fred wouldn't have it any other way. His life was living on the road and sleeping from one crappy motel to the next, and it was all gone now. His mystery machine was destroyed, two of his team members dead, and one missing. Now it was just him and Shaggy. He sunk his head into his hands.

"I found some like, munchies." Said Shaggy as he sat down next to the fire and started eating a bag of chips.

"Shaggy. My pills are gone, so I think my tourettes are going to get worse and worse as time goes by. Just a heads up." Said Fred.

Shaggy just shrugged then licked his fingers and fell asleep. Fred eventually fell asleep too.

Fred's eyes opened up fast and wide, all bloodshot. It was still dark in the sky, and the fire was still going. But he woke up to the sound of Shaggy's obnoxiously loud snoring. He peered over and saw Shaggy lying on his back with one arm straight out on the gravel, and one on his chest. He had his mouth wide open and was gurgling from a pool of drool in his mouth as he snored. Fred tried to go back to sleep but as soon as Shaggy let out a loud snore, he immediately got up and sighed. He picked up and stick from the ground, admired it for a second, then whaled Shaggy in the stomach as hard as he could which caused Shaggy to convulse for a second and spit out all the drool and cough loudly.

"AHHH! OWWHOWHOW!..." Shaggy turned at looked at Fred who was standing next to him. "What the hell man?"

"Stop, snoring." Said said in a high pitched quiet angry voice as he had a sarcastic smile on. Then he went back to his sleeping spot and lied down. Shaggy just groaned again then rolled over to sleep making sure he wasn't lying on his back. All of a sudden Fred heard a noise coming from the forest. "Oh my god." Fred said more annoyed then anything. He leaned upwards and saw a dark shadow moving around. Fred stood up and walked over to where he saw the figure. Shaggy leaned up too.

"Like, what's going on man?" Fred just ignored him.

Eventually Fred came back to his sleeping area and lied down again. "Probably just some stupid ass animal." Fred assured himself as he put both hands behind his head and drifted off to sleep.

Shaggy woke up to the sound of twigs breaking in the forest. He just closed his eyes again but the twigs were snapping some more. Shaggy got up and rocked Fred. "Fred." He said shaking him. "Like, Fred!" He said in a whisper yell. "Fred wake up!" He continued shaking him. Fred eventually opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what the fuck do you fucking want, asshole?"

"There's something in the forest."

Fred just looked at Shaggy with his eyes half closed for a few seconds, then just rolled over and went back to sleep. Shaggy just shrugged then went to sleep as well.

It was a sunny day, and both of them awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. They both stretched and the reality of their situation came back to mind. Fred was getting pissed off at the chirping birds and ran into the forest. Shaggy just heard the sound of something getting hit really hard and the chirping stopped. Fred came back with two birds and threw one at Shaggy. "Here, breakfast." He said.

"Ew! Like, I'm not like, eating a dead little bird man!"

"...FINE FUCKING STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!" Then Fred plucked the bird and roasted it over the fire. After 10 minutes Fred was done eating and got up. "Alright let's go."

"But Fred, we have to put out the fire first. Remember what Smokey the bear said. 'All forest fires can be prevented from you!'" Shaggy said changing his voice to match Smoky's.

"FUCK SMOKEY." Said Fred as he kept walking.

Shaggy quickly kicked dirt onto the fire. "Hey Fred! Wait up!" He said. As they were walking along Fred turned around to look at his mystery machine and the two dead team members one last time. Shaggy put a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"I know man, I like, mi-" Fred grabbed Shaggy's arm and judo flipped him over his back, in which Shaggy landed with a thud on the dirt. Shaggy arched his back and had his mouth wide open from pain put no noise came out.

"D-D-don't fucking touch me!" Fred Jamie'd.

The two were still walking and eventually came to another cliff. "Perfect... JUST FUCKING PERFECT!" Fred yelled. He turned to face Shaggy. "Now we have to climb up this fucking cliff! You fucking-!" Fred then pulled Shaggy's shirt over his head and started punching the shit out of Shaggy and kneed him in the face a few times. He pushed Shaggy to the ground violently then immediately turned around and started scaling the mountain side while mumbling.

Shaggy slowly wobbled up and threw a rock at Fred, but missed. Fred saw the rock hit the cliff just a few feet away from him then turned his head to see Shaggy scared. "Oh crap!" Shaggy said and started running away. Fred jumped down to the ground and started chasing Shaggy. Eventually Fred caught up with him and shoved him down then got on him and started punching Shaggy's face in with both fists with a normal look on his face. Eventually he stood up. Shaggy was all battered and had disfigured swollen lumps on his cheeks and was bleeding from his nose and had two black eyes.

Fred saw the figure running through the forest again, he squinted and saw what the creature was as it was running right towards him. It was Scooby! Scooby tackled Fred and started biting his arm. "Ow! You fuckin' mutt get off me!" He said, but Scooby ignored him and kept biting his arm until blood was running down it. Fred poked Scooby in both eyes which sent the dog whimpering to the ground. Fred picked him up by the collar, swung him around a couple times and tossed him into a tree trunk. Then he kicked Scooby in the stomach a few times, each kick harder than the last.

Fred noticed that he killed Shaggy, and Scooby was almost dead since his organs were severely damaged by Fred's beating. Fred realized that basically the whole gang was gone, and it was all his fault.

A day or two later, Fred managed to stumble into a town looking all bummed out. He walked into a diner and slammed some money onto the counter and asked for some food. A waitress came over and poured some coffee into a cup. "Rough day hun?" She asked.

"Oh. You have no idea." Said Fred as he picked up his coffee. "Decaf? What the hell?" Then splashed the waitress in the face with the piping hot drink. The waitress screamed in pain and Fred was taken into a full nelson and thrown out of the diner. Fred got up and his eye was twitching... He walked back into the diner...


End file.
